The present invention involves imidazoazine and diazine compounds having an 3-amino-2-OR-propoxy substituent. The compounds have pharmacological activity exemplified by .beta.-adrenergic blockade.
Condensed ring hetero cyclic compounds having an aminohydroxypropoxy substituent are known as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents [Crowther et al., J. Med. Chem., 260-266 (1972)].
It has now been discovered that certain novel 3-amino-2-OR-propoxy substituted imidazoazines and imidazodiazines have pharmaceutical activity including .beta.-adrenergic blockade.